Juegos Bakugan
by Jessi Kuso and Rosy Misaki
Summary: En un aburrido día, los peleadores se encontraban en casa por una terrible lluvia, aunque dos personas se encargarán de hacerles el día mucho mas terrible
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo a fanfiction, les escribe Jessi Kuso en esta oportunidad :D **

**Este fic lo subimos en una cuenta aparte ya que tanto yo como Rosy no sabíamos quién de las dos lo subiría y optamos por crear una cuenta en la que estarán varias de las historias que futuramente escribiremos. En este caso es comedia y bueno, espero que les guste**

**Steve: ¡Y que empiece el fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Inauguración<strong>

En un aburrido día de vacaciones para los peleadores, todos se encontraban reunidos en casa de Jessi Kuso, prima de Dan.

Por lo visto, planeaban una salida al parque de diversiones inaugurado en la ciudad, ya que todos se encontraban bien vestidos y con las cosas listas, pero un problema los agobiaba: la lluvia.

– ¡Me aburro! –exclamó Julie acostándose en el piso

– La culpa no la tengo yo de que a alguien –dijo Dan haciendo énfasis en su última palabra, mirando a Runo– no le guste jugar en la lluvia y prefiera quedarse a dormir que divertirse

– ¿Disculpa? –preguntó Runo molesta enarcando una de sus cejas– Si quieres ir a resfriarte, ve… pero no cuentes conmigo

– No voy a resfriarme, más bien voy a divertirme ¿Por qué siempre eres la que acaba con la diversión de todos?

– ¡Si quieres irte, vete! ¡Pero yo me quedo aquí!

– ¡Bien! Vamos chicos –dijo tomando en su mano un paraguas– No dejemos que nos arruinen el día

Fue lo que dijo, abriendo la puerta de entrada para retirarse

– Dan, espera… Runo tiene razón, la lluvia está muy fuerte y podríamos enfermarnos, podemos ir al parque mañana

– Pero… Alice –dijo Dan volteando a ver a Runo, esta con su sonrisa triunfal aunque muy pequeña deslumbrando en su rostro

– Si quieren, vayan ustedes –dijo la pelinaranja poniendo algo de orden, hablando a los chicos– pero las chicas queremos quedarnos

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Habla por ti sola, yo si voy –dijo Julie levantándose

– Ni lo creas, tú te quedas aquí –dijo Billy mirando a su novia

– Todos nos quedamos –dijo Shun, sentándose en el sofá encendiendo el televisor

– ¿Qué? –dijo Dan con sorpresa– ¡No! Shun ¡No seas así!

– Las chicas no quieren ir, y si ellas no van nosotros mucho menos –dijo Ace mirando al orgulloso peleador

– ¡Bien! Ustedes se quedan, pero yo me voy –dijo Dan abriendo el paraguas preparado para salir de la casa, siendo impedido por alguien quien había cerrado la puerta y había hecho que el peleador se diera un buen golpe contra la puerta

– ¿A dónde crees que vas, idiota? –Dijo Jessi jalando de su oreja haciendo que se sentara en el sofá– ¡Con este clima nadie se sale de aquí! Y tú mucho menos

– ¡Suéltame! ¿Y por qué yo mucho menos? –dijo mirando con seriedad a su prima

– Porque si pescas un resfriado, yo tendré que cuidarte… –dijo con una fija e intimidante mirada– y tú ya sabes lo que pasa

– Veo maldad en tus ojos –dijo Dan tragando saliva con miedo, escondiéndose detrás de Shun

– ¿Qué acaso soy escudo? –preguntó el pelinegro apartando a Dan a un lado del sofá, luego de esto lo único que callaba el agobiador silencio aparte de la lluvia era el televisor encendido

– Bien, si nos quedamos aquí lo mejor será ver una película ¿No creen? –opinó Mira al mirar el ambiente tan silencioso

– ¡Sii! Apoyo esa idea –exclamó Julie con entusiasmo

– Iré a hacer palomitas –dijo Alice levantándose

– Voy contigo –dijo Runo siguiendo a su amiga hasta la cocina

Hubo un acuerdo total en ver unas cuantas películas, pero nadie podía decidirse sobre que género de película verían, así que Dan y Julie tuvieron que enfrentarse a un duelo de "Piedra, papel o tijera" El inconfundible ganador siendo…

– ¡Si! –exclamó el castaño con una sonrisa victoriosa

– ¡No! –se escuchó por el contrario de Julie

– Oh vaya, esta será una larga noche –susurró Runo con pesadez mirando a Dan

– Películas de terror ¡Aquí vamos! –dijo buscando entre el montón de videos, encontrándola siendo la película "El exorcista"

Luego de que Jessi pidió permiso a su madre de ver la película en la sala y ella a comprometerse a limpiar y ordenar el lugar cuando terminen, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

– ¡No! ¡No quiero ver mas, apagala! –gritó Julie tapándose los ojos

– ¡Shhhh silencio! –se quejó Dan

Se veía como Julie estaba aterrada y la mayoría de las chicas con un notable miedo, cuando se vio como una sombra en la cocina

– ¡AAAHHH! –gritaron todas las chicas aterradas y espantadas

– Puede ser tu mamá… –dijo Dan mirando a su prima

– Mi mamá no está, se fue a casa de la vecina… solo estamos nosotros ¿Dan? –se preguntó agitando al castaño, quien había caído desmayado

– ¡Genial! Se desmayo ¿Alguien mas quiere hacer lo mismo que él? Cobardes ¡Hum! –bufó Runo con una mirada de decepción

– Era una broma, gracias por preocuparte por mí… Y yo no soy ningún cobarde, al contrario… Soy valiente –dijo Dan levantándose con sus aires de orgullo

– Si eres tan valiente, sé amable de mirar quien está en la cocina

– Dije que soy valiente, no amable, así que… no

– Idiota –susurró Jessi mirando a su primo

– Nosotros vamos –dijo Shun yendo a la cocina acompañado con Ace

– Oh ¡Que valientes! –dijo Mira con sarcasmo

– ¿Y ustedes no piensan ir? –preguntó Runo mirando al rubio y al castaño

– A mi no me invitaron –dijo Billy indignado

– Y a mi menos –dijo Dan

– Ya llevan mucho tiempo allí dentro, no se escucha nada, vamos a ver nosotras –dijo Alice a Mira, a lo que gano un asentimiento de ella y de las restantes

Las cuatro fueron con cautela a la cocina siendo seguidas por los únicos dos chicos fuera, cuando todos encontraron a Shun y Ace en el piso

– ¿Pero qué…? –gritó Julie

– ¡Buuuuuu! –dijo una conocida voz saliendo de la nada, provocando el desmayo de los últimos varones restantes

– ¿Y eso fue lo que pasó? –dijo Runo riendo ayudando a levantar a sus compañeros, Shun, Ace, Dan y Billy

– Hola chicos… ¿Me extrañaron? –dijo aquella chica sonriendo

– ¿Quién es esta loca? –dijo Dan molesto mirándola

– ¿En serio ya te olvidaste de mi, Daniel? –dijo con un tono triste y de decepción

– Tantos años sin verte –dijo Shun sonriendo haciendo memoria de quien se trataba ella

– Igualmente, has crecido mucho, y estás mas guapo que nunca –dijo ella guiñándole un ojo, Alice solo con una mirada desconfiada y a la vez de molestia hacia aquella desconocida

– _¿Qué está pasando aquí? _–pensó Mira

– Invite a Rosy, porque junto con ella hicimos un juego, del cual ninguno de ustedes escapará –dijo Jessi sonriendo a los peleadores, poniéndose al lado de la susodicha

– ¡Ya te recuerdo! –dijo Dan mirándola con temor– Eres Rosy… la prima de Runo, quien me hacía la vida imposible en el jardín de niños y después en primaria

– La misma en persona –dijo Rosy con una sonrisa

– ¿Y que le hiciste? –preguntó Jessi con intriga

– Nada, nada –sonrió nerviosamente

– En fin, prepárense para uno de los días que no olvidarán… –dijo Jessi chasqueando sus dedos

Lo primero que pudieron ver o sentir los peleadores es que estaban todos amarrados con cuerdas uno de otro en sus muñecas, mientras las primas de Dan Kuso y Runo Misaki estaban en frente de ellos, lo único que iluminaba el lugar siendo una luz que iluminaba a los presentes sin ver lo que había alrededor

– ¿Y que demonios nos van a hacer? –dijo Dan mirándolas sin sonar intimidado

– ¡Suéltame Billy! –Dijo Julie apartando al rubio quien la abrazaba de espanto– No seas cobarde

– ¿Y bien? –Preguntó Shun– ¿Qué quieren que hagamos? Después de que varias chicas maniáticas o autoras como se hacen llamar, ya no es novedad

– Pues déjame decirte, Shun, que esta historia va a ser un "poquito" diferente –dijo Jessi con sus dedos pulgar e índice con una pequeña abertura entre ambos

– ¿Y por qué tanta la molestia? –dijo Ace refiriéndose a las cuerdas que los apresaban

– ¡Ya di lo que planeas! –dijo Runo mirando a Jessi más que a Rosy

– Está bien, no los haré esperar más –dijo mientras tres chicos se acercaban con cuchillos, específicamente siendo un pelicobrizo, un albino y un rubio

– Bueno, saluden a Leo, Alex y Steve, quienes nos asistirán en el resto de estos juegos –dijo Rosy

Los tres asintieron y cortaron las cuerdas dejando a los ocho peleadores en cuatro parejas, Ace estando amarrado a Julie, Billy a Alice, Shun a Runo y Dan a Mira

– Disculpen pero... ¿Nosotros que vamos a hacer? -dijo Alice amablemente

– Leo, danos los honores –dijo Jessi cediendo la palabra a Leo

– Primeramente, sean bienvenidos a los Primeros Juegos Bakugan… específicamente creado para ver cada una de las capacidades que poseen los peleadores

– ¡Espera! ¿Y entonces porque no estamos todos? –objetó Dan

– Por cuestiones de que ellos no son como ustedes o siquiera a los talones les llegan. Volviendo a lo importante, esta competencia definirá las capacidades que tienen, psicológica, intelectual y física… todas juntas. La primera prueba consiste en sobrevivir con su pareja durante unas horas o el tiempo que asignemos prudente

– Para ser juegos hubiera escogido algo más difícil –dijo Shun

– Comencemos de una vez, no nos lo pudieron haber dejado más sencillo –dijo Ace sonriendo

– Cuando quieran chiquillas –dijo Dan riendo

– Solo hay un pequeño problema –dijo Rosy

– ¿Cuál? –preguntaron los peleadores

– Tienen que nadar para llegar a tierra –dijo chasqueando sus dedos, los peleadores apareciendo encima del mismísimo mar– buena suerte… eso sí, si se cortan la cuerda... se las ven con el castigo que queramos asignarles –dijo Jessi con una sonrisa despidiéndose con su mano, la gravedad haciendo su trabajo dejando caer a los peleadores

– Que les vaya bien –dijo Rosy sonriendo

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue todo ¿Qué pasará? ¿Quién ganará? ¿Podrán llegar a la isla? ¿Dan se ahogará? Rosy y yo esperamos que sí<strong>

**Dan: eso es maldad -3-**

**Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de "Juegos Bakugan" presentándolo y respondiendo reviews de este capitulo, Rosy Misaki**


	2. Juegos Bakugan Cap 2

**Hola, estamos de vuelta con la continuación del fic, esperamos que les guste y dejen reviews ;)**

**Dan: Comienza de una buena vez**

**Rosy: ¡Tú callate!**

**Dan: Nadie podrá callarme**

**Jessi: ¿Ah no?- Viendo a Rosy con un cuchillo en mano**

**Dan: Está bien. Esta bien, me callo- Nervioso**

**Rosy: Gracias. Bien ahora si continuemos con el fic**

Que les vaya bien- Dijo Rosy sonriendo

Nooo! Demonios- Dijo Dan mirando al agua cayendo juntamente con Mira, antes de hundirse tratando de sacar la cabeza

Mira sólo suspiro un poco al ver como Dan no podía salir, buscando con su mirada una isla

Julie! Compórtate!- Dijo Ace mientras apenas y se mantenía flotando ya que la chica estaba hundiendo al peleador

No quiero seguir con esto!- Ahogándose

Si saben que no es tan profundo ¿Cierto?- Le susurró Jessi a Rosy

No creo pero oye ¿Dónde están Runo y Shun?- Susurró extrañada

Además también faltan Alice y Billy- Jessie

Tal vez deberíamos quitarle las cuerdas- Dijo Rosy con una pequeña sonrisa

¿Qué tienes en mente?- Preguntó Jessie

Ya lo verás- Dijo para luego chasquear los dedos y justo en ese instante la cuerda que unía a cada jugador con su pareja desapareció- ¡Chicos Atención! Les he quitado las cuerdas porque confío en ustedes y sé que no nos desobedecerán. Ahora la regla es no separarse de su pareja intencionalmente, se mantendrán siempre unidos sin intercambiar parejas o si no sufrirán las consecuencias- Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Los estaremos vigilando- Dijo Jessie

_**En una isla muy cercana**_

Vamos Billy no tengas miedo, llegamos a la isla ahora solo debemos encontrar la manera de recoger leñas para hacer una fogata y construir algo para poder pasar la noche- Dijo Alice empezando a buscar- Además ahora que no tenemos las cuerdas todo se hará mas facil

AAaahhh, hey Alice espera- Dijo Billy quien había sido arrastrado por la peli naranja

Debemos hacer todo junto, a este paso nunca terminaremos- Dijo Alice explicándole la situación

Y ¿Dónde ESTÁ JULIE?- Gritó desesperado- JULIE, JULIE ¿Dónde ESTAS?

Billy tranquilo Julie está con Ace, ellos estarán bien- Dijo tratando de calmarlo

Pero tú no entiendes- Dijo Billy en tono triste

_**Con Shun y Runo**_

Ellos se encontraban dormidos en la arena de la misma isla en la que estaban Alice y Billy… Al parecer fueron arrastrados por la misma playa hasta llegar a ese lugar.

_1 Hora más tarde_

Runo, Runo… Vamos despierta- Decía Shun con un tono de preocupación- Demonios! Está anocheciendo y Runo está inconsciente. Y ¿ahora qué hago?

_Por su parte Runo se encontraba en una profunda pesadilla la cual, se volvió realidad_

_**Con Dan y Mira**_

Ellos se encontraban aun en el mar pero ya estaban muy cerca de la isla

Ahí está, vamos mira pronto llegaremos- Dijo Dan nadando lo más rápido que podía

Dan no puedo mas- Dijo Mira antes de detenerse y casi desmallarse

Mira, Mira… Está bien te ayudaré- Dijo Dan para luego cargarla y continuar nadando con mira en su espalda

Al llegar a la Isla lo primero que hizo fue bajar a mira

Espero que te encuentres bien- Dijo acercándose a ella y tomándole el pulso- Esto es raro- Asustado al no conseguirle pulso ni en la muñeca ni en el cuello y tampoco en la pierna- No puede ser, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Ya sé.

_Dan estaba a punto de darle respiración boca a boca a Mira_

Espero que esto funcione- Acercándose a ella

_**Mientras tanto con Ace y Julie**_

Ya se encontraban en la isla y habían hecho una fogata y una pequeña cabaña

¿Qué te pasa? Te noto triste- Dijo acercándose y sentándose al lado de Julie

Extraño a Billy- Dijo Julie en tono triste- ¿Qué habrá pasado con él?

Si yo también extraño a Mira, y estoy preocupado por ella… Le tocó estar con Dan espero que esté bien- Dijo Ace mirando al cielo

Pero a mí me debió haber tocado con Billy, siempre me debe tocar con Billy… Esto no se vale- Haciendo un puchero

No llores tranquila- Tratando de calmarla antes de que arme un escándalo, de pronto sintió un dolor en el corazón- Auch!- tocándose el pecho

¿Qué pasó?- Dijo Julie preocupada

No, no fue nada- Dijo Ace aun con su mano en el pecho entrando en la cabaña

_¿Qué le pasa? Se puso raro. ¿Qué será de mi Billy? Tengo miedo de que le pase algo. Todo por culpa de esas…- _Pensó Julie pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierto chico que se encontraba preocupado por ella

Julie! Julie! Heyy- Gritándole desde la cabaña

¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Julie saliendo de sus pensamientos

Será mejor que entres, hace mucho frío allá afuera- Dijo con cierto tono un poco molesto

Hay pero que fastidio ¿Por qué me tocó justo él? ¿Por qué simplemente no me pudo tocar mi Billy o Dani o hasta Shun!- Haciendo pucheros

Te escuché- Le reclamó Ace- Y ¿Sabes qué? Solo estaba preocupado por ti, pero ya veo que eso ni te importa. Si te quieres quedar allá afuera quédate. ¡Haz lo que quieras! No me preocupare mas por ti- Dijo furioso y yéndose a dormir- ¡Buenas noches!

Bien, si es lo que quieres. ¡Ya sé por qué ninguna chica te quiere!- Dijo molesta y adolorida para luego salir de la cabaña

_Ace solo se quedó en shock y un poco triste_

_**De vuelta con Alice y Billy**_

Ya tenían lista su cabaña pero aún no podían encender una fogata y ya era de noche, Alice con todos los trucos que conocía trataba de encender una fogata pero le era imposible, mientras que Billy no era de mucha ayuda

Tengo frío- Dijo Billy Quejándose

Pues yo también y esto es inútil, no logro encender la fogata- Dijo Alice muy cansada y con sus manos adoloridas

Tengo hambre- Siguió Billy

Pero si acabamos de comer- Dijo Alice sorprendida

Cada vez hace más frío- Billy

Si tienes tanto frío pues encuentra la manera de encender la fogata- Dijo un tanto irritada por las quejas de su acompañante

_Billy se levantó agarró dos ramas y las frotó como por 30 segundos_

Listo, he aquí fuego- Sentándose nuevamente junto a Alice quien casi se desmaya al ver la rapidez del muchacho en encender la fogata- No fue tan difícil

_Calma Alice, cálmate. Piensa positivo, no pienses en que pasarás toda la noche con él y… Ahh ¿Por qué me tocó estar con Billy- _Se quejaba la peli naranja en sus pensamientos

Tengo sueño, y hambre. Y quiero ver a Julie- Billy

Ya me cansé. Voy a dormir. Buenas noches Billy- Dijo Alice molesta entrando a la cabaña

No me dejes solo. Alice- Le reclamó Billy siguiéndola

_**Con Shun y Runo**_

Shun se encontraba acostado dentro de la cabaña justo al lado de Runo quien ya se encontraba mejor pero seguía durmiendo

Quisiera saber cómo está Alice. Estoy muy preocupado por ella. Espero que esté bien- Pensó Shun pero no solo lo pensó si no que también lo dijo sin darse cuenta que cierta chica lo estaba oyendo

_No puede ser_- pensó Runo- _Shun pensando en Alice jamás me lo imaginé, guao que sorpresa.- _Levantándose

Hey, despertaste- Dijo Shun sorprendido

Si ya me siento mejor- Con una sonrisa

¿Y hace cuanto despertaste?- Preguntó Shun un poco nervioso

No hace mucho. ¿Por qué?- Mintió Runo

No por nada. Ahora que estas mejor voy a salir un rato a tomar aire- Un poco aliviado

Está bien, ve tranquilo- Contestó Runo

_Mientras tanto Dan y Mira se encontraban en una situación un poco incomoda. Dan estaba a punto de darle respiración boca a boca a Mira_

Espero que esto funcione- Acercándose a ella, estaba a punto de tocar sus labios cuando…

¡DAN! ¡¿Qué Haces?! ¡Aléjate!- Reclamó, para luego empujar al muchacho

¡Mira! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo sorprendido

¡Claro que estoy bien! Pero tú ¿Ibas a besarme?- Reclamándole

No. Yo te iba a dar respiración boca a boca. Pensé que te habías ahogado, no encontré tu pulso por ninguna parte- Se defendió el peli marrón

Dan, tú no sabes ubicar el pulso- Le regaño la peli naranja

Claro que sé, ven dame tu mano- Dijo para luego tratar de ubicarle el pulso en la muñeca- ¡Mira!

¿Qué?- Asustada

Estas muerta- Dijo Dan con una cara de espanto alejándose un poco de la muchacha

**Bien, es todo por hoy. Pero antes de terminar el fic quiero felicitar a mi amiga Jessi Kuso que hoy 18 de Diciembre está cumpliendo año. Feliz Cumple Jessi, espero que te guste el cap. de hoy enserio espero que te guste ¡Pásala fino en tu día!**

**Dan: Deja el "sentimentalismo", por favor ¿A quién le importa que ella este de cumpleaño hoy? **

**Rosy: ¡Pues te importara a ti si quieres vivir!**

**Dan: ¡FELIZ CUMPLE PRIMA!**

**Rosy: Gracias por leer nuestro fic. Espero que les guste, dejen reviews ;)**

**Bye. Besos!**


End file.
